1. Field
The following description relates to a technique that may determine a transmission power at which to transmit data.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio communication network may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals. Because respective coverages of the plurality of base stations often overlap, a terminal may receive signals from the plurality of base stations. The additional signals may act as interference.
For example, when a first base station transmits data to a first terminal, and a second base station transmits data to a second terminal, the data transmitted by the first base station may be received by the second terminal. When the second terminal receives signals transmitted by the first base station, the received signals may act as interference signals that reduce the data reception performance of the second terminal. To maintain the data reception performance of the second terminal, a data transmission power of the first base station may be reduced, however, doing so may reduce the data reception performance of the first terminal.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of determining a data transmission power that may minimize influence of interference on the first and second terminals while maintaining the data reception performance of the first and second terminals.